lokafandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonstone
In the wake of decay from The Obelisk, a group of men cast out in search of a new place to call home. The Lotus was lost to time and The Jewel was an even older memory. This was a new start and it would be a difficult one. The builders who came together had experienced a troubled past and knew the future would be no different. Their visions, however, would find solace in the landscape wherever they chose to settle. 'Obscenity' Before there was a real city, there was a humble but sturdy retreat made from blood and sweat. Formed entirely of obsidian, a subterranean stronghold by the name of 'Obscenity' was founded. With the diligent help of fellow builder and founder, MrAlchemy, Aegon was able to establish a base for them to reincarnate the the ambitions of the past. Obscenity became a key strategic point for the builders of the city, which would orginally become known as Bauherren. To this day it remains buried at the heart of Dragonstone as a refuge from attackers and raiders alike. This proverbial shelter from the storm is self sufficient and allows the city's members to remain inside indefinitely. 'Bauherren' The initial inception of a builders' town was seemingly flawless. The denizens were content with the utilization of their skills and kept to themselves. Among the key members was MrAlchemy, Gallazius, Samwise, and MasterTargaryen. Structures were fabricated in quick succession in order to embody their intentions. At this point, the city was well out of the spotlight from any conflict. It seemed that they might finally escape the chaos that always consumed their beloved world. Bauherren, German for Builders, was the very spirit of the collective inspiriations and visions held by its founders. After such a long history in lieu of Preksak and the Battle of the Spire, these people sought refuge in reconstruction rather than destruction. It seemed like a sound plan...for a time. 'The Fall of Bauherren' The city thrived for a good while. The stores of valuable and common materials both were overflowing. The formation of an enormous crescent moon was taking shape as an iconic piece at the forefront of the city. The Moon was made entirely of Lapis Lazuli and was a monument to the title MrAlchemy had always earned as an extraordinary builder. Steampunk influenced structures were growing from the ground up just across from The Moon. The nature of the city was slowly realized. An unlikely alliance between a commonly known raider and MasterTargaryen began to form. Much to his dismay, Aegon made the mistake of a lifetime in trusting Psy. With the help of Daruks, Psy gained access to the city after breaking his alliance by attacking Samwise and Aegon both. Bauherren endured weeks of the raider's tactics before he was finally given the access he needed. This was the breaking point for Bauherren and its citizens. The residents seemed to disappear for some time, leaving the generator to fall into ruin. Bauherren was left unprotected and vulnerable. It wasn't until Aegon returned that the city was found to have succumbed to the true nature of Lokan raiders. However, it was an event that needed to happen. These events are what really fueled the creation of Dragonstone. 'Dragonstone' Aegon, tenth of his name, veered from his family's traditional role. From his far ancestors to now there was a long history of warfare and violence. Given the nature of technology and oddity of times, Aegon followed a far different path. Dragonstone became the fabrication of functionality in tandem with aesthetics. Other cities focused more on security measures regardless of their appearance. While this is notable, it did not fare well for the aging Targaryen. Reestablishing a generator at the heart of the city, Aegon toiled in order to get the city underway. New structures rose high above the land and sea alike. The piecework wall became the keynote of his efforts. Surrounding Dragonstone is the ever expansive Dragon's Embrace. 'Dragon's Embrace' The owner felt the need to name such a resource intensive project. The wall that surrounds the city was named Dragon's Embrace and aptly so. The obvious nature of the structure explains the name on its own. Construction of this monster was the bane of Aegon's existence though he knew it must be done. He toiled with the help of his comrades in order to make sure it stood firmly to protect them. However, walls were never impassable. Despite the precautions he took, Aegon was sure it still would be bypassed. 'Town Features' Many towns have their own strengths and weaknesses. Dragonstone is no different but it strives to excel in every way possible. MasterTargaryen is persistent if nothing else, albeit a mediocre PvP player. Below are some of the things that the town features whether it be a strength or simply a nice perk for being within its walls as a member. 'Grinders' : Dragonstone employs the service of three organized grinders for players to top off their experience or solely for the purpose of enchanting equipment, tools, and weapons. 'Farms' : The city is innovative in its methods of producing food but the biggest cash crops are potatoes and wheat. With the implementation of the town Barns, live animal farms have become obsolete but the efficiency by which the cash crops are maintained, live animals are still producing high yields. 'Industry' : Leadership and members take pride in their work ethic far as a game is concerned and strive to achieve the different tiers involved with the town. The first milestones hit by the city were Farming, Enchanting, Logging, and Crafting. The city thrives on industry and works to ensure the members can benefit from them all as much as possible. 'Build Projects' : Given the nature of what the city was founded on, aesthetics are an integral part of the life. Builds are very important in how they are manifested in Dragonstone. Themed with a very Nordic and Steampunk influence, the town strives to keep in tune with its origins as much as its new presence in the PvP realm once Territories were implemented. Category:Database Category:Towns